Emma's First Birthday
by greysmerderfan
Summary: Derek and Meredith celebrate Emma's First Birthday


**Disclaimer: I don't own it; if I need we'd have lots of MerDer centric episodes **

**So this fic took me a lot longer to get finish than I thought it would, but hopefully you all enjoy it!**

It had been one year. One year of first everything; from sitting up to crawling to walking to first words and now their baby girl wasn't a baby girl anymore. She was a toddler. They couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday she was born; or rather just yesterday Meredith found out she was pregnant. The whole journey from them finding out to preparing the nursery to going through her labour was amazing and exhilarating and they couldn't believe where they were now.

It had been an exciting, fun, challenging and fast year filled with learning and love. For Derek and Meredith learning how to balance parenthood with busy careers was tiring but so worth it. They were very grateful that people were willing to work around Emma from her eating schedule to her sleeping schedule; which meant no overnight shifts for either of them. Seattle Grace was very willing and able to accommodate to Emma and them and how their lives changed.

They were very grateful for their friends. They became instant 'aunts' and 'uncles' over night. Looking after Emma when either of them were in surgery; changing her, feeding her, or just looking in on her when they couldn't. Their friends were their family and they loved them. And Emma loved them.

Planning a first birthday was something neither of them have every done, so when they started they had no idea what to do or even how to start. All Meredith knew was that she wanted it to be very girly, very fun and wanted all the people who loved Emma and who Emma loved there.

Emma was a very fun and happy baby (or toddler now). She was always smiling and laughing and wanted to play. Everyone loved her and whenever she was at the hospital daycare or just visiting her parents everyone always took time out to play with her or talk to her or even just to wave and say hi.

They decided not the do a theme, instead just to have lots of colourful balloons, streamers, plates, cups, napkins, and a pink cake with a picture of all the Disney princesses on it (as per Meredith's request). Meredith wanted to make sure that even if Emma didn't remember her first birthday she would have fun and Derek did make sure to take lots of pictures.

When it came to party day Meredith was in full decorating force. The whole house was covered in streamers of all different bright cheerful colours and lots of colourful balloons. Plates, napkins, cups, and even forks and spoons all had pictures of the Disney princesses on them.

When it came to the food and drinks, Meredith wanted 'kid-friendly' food. Finger sandwiches, mini hot dogs, baby pizzas, veggies and dip with pop and juice.

As for Emma's outfit, Meredith dressed her in a purple and orange polka dot dress with purple flats and white tights.

All of Meredith's friends were there (including Bailey) and they all brought Emma lots of gifts. Everything from books and toys and stuffed animals to a mini hot pink car and a doll house; not to mention a toddler size doctor's kit, dolls, clothes, you name it-it was there and much, much more!

When it came to cake time both Derek and Meredith brought out Emma's cake and watched as she looked at the cake in amazement then completely attacked it and covered herself in pink icing; her clothes and her hair all a mess, but they made sure to capture the moment on camera.

The party had been a complete success and lots of fun. Everyone had eaten way too much and drank lots and the cake was amazing.

Emma seemed to have the best time. She ate tons of food and loved her cake and when it came time to opening her gifts- in true toddler styles didn't really care about them but loved all the colourful wrapping paper; which just made everyone laugh more and have more fun.

It was now way past Emma's bedtime and the whole house was still dirty with plates and paper and the extra food still had to be put away but it was ok. Emma was bathed and a very happy but sleepy girl.

"She definitely had a fun time tonight don't you think?" Meredith asked Derek as she put Emma down in her crib and put a light pink blanket over her.

"She really did, although I think she liked the wrapping paper from her gifts more than the gifts themselves." Derek told her as she softly strokes Emma's dark brown curls.

"Yeah, I think she did." Meredith laughed.

"Look at her. One year old already, where did the time go?" Derek said softly

"I honestly don't know. It's kind of sad though that she's growing up. I wish she could stay a baby forever. But at the same time seeing her grow up and learn everything around her is going to be amazing, you know?" Meredith said

"Yeah, it will be." Derek replied then "I can't believe that she's one already...it seems like just yesterday she was born, and now she's growing up."

"Me too. Before we know it she's going to going to kindergarten then going to junior high..." Meredith says

"Ok, how about we don't think about that yet. I want her to stay my little girl for as long as she can." Derek says interrupting her

"Oh Derek, she's going to be your little girl forever." Meredith tells him as he lightly strokes Emma's hair as they continue to look over her in her crib.

"We should probably get downstairs and start cleaning up otherwise the house is going to be a mess in the morning." Meredith tells him as they continue to watch Emma sleep

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight Emma, happy birthday honey, we love you." Derek says as he kisses Emma's hair.

"Night sweetheart, we love you and hope you had a very happy birthday." Meredith says as she does the same.

The two of them leave Emma's nursery and start walking downstairs to clean up their house, looking forward to see how their little girl grows up.

_**The End!**_

**Comments are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
